Dosed
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Roxanne nació distinta al resto de sus primos. Era distinta y especial. Roxanne Weasley cumplió once años en enero y no recibió su carta a Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".


_******Disclaimer: Más de la mitad de los personajes que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**_

_******Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Roxanne Weasley" del foro "Amor de tercera generación".**_

* * *

**Dosed**

Es mediado de marzo y el frío todavía no ha abandonado las calles. Recorriendo la tienda de su padre con las manos a la espalda, por que últimamente cree que ese gesto le confiere un aire maduro, Roxanne Weasley considera que a pesar de las fechas, el tiempo no ha cambiado ni un ápice a cómo era en noviembre. Y en noviembre nevó.

Realmente, la pequeña de los Weasley piensa en la nieve y en el frío de marzo como podría haber pensado en por qué el cielo era azul, como hizo haría cinco minutos, o en por qué la letra le sale más redonda cuando utiliza la pluma de su madre y más alargada cuando es la de su padre, pensamiento que estuvo ahondando en su cabeza haría media hora. Roxanne se aburre y pese a estar en la tienda más divertida de toda Gran Bretaña, en aquellos momentos le gustaría estar en otra parte. Como Hogwarts.

Es la única de su familia que todavía no ha ido. Ese septiembre ya podrá ir. O al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo espera para pensar que erraron al creer que Roxanne era una squib. Por que hasta la fecha la pequeña no había mostrado resquicio de magia, y mientras todos sus tíos no dejaban de recomendarle a George Weasley que propiciara situaciones en las que la pequeña no tuviera más remedio que valerse de un impulso mágico que hiciera que su magia saliera, pero su padre no quería hacer nada de eso, quería que su pequeña descubriera su propia magia a su ritmo, si es que tenía magia.

Roxanne camina por la tienda ayudando a su padre a colocar la nueva mercancía que ha llegado. Mientras George examina la factura apoyado en el mostrador, ella se sienta en el suelo y ordena los estantes de abajo antes de poner lo que hay en el interior de la caja, a veces entreteniéndose a jugar y dando algunos saltos cuando el objeto en cuestión se comporta de una manera inesperada para la pequeña, aunque tras comprobar que no ha hecho nada malo, suelta una risita que hace que su padre alce la cabeza para mirarla y sonría enternecido con su pequeña.

* * *

Roxanne Weasley cumplió once años en enero y no recibió su carta a Hogwarts. El día que le llega la carta de nuevo curso a su hermano mayor, Roxanne comprende qué es ser una squib. Nunca podrá ver Hogwarts. No podrá comprobar con sus propios ojos todo aquello que le ha ido contando, por que con tantos primos que habían ido, y siguen yendo, a Hogwarts Roxanne tenía mil y una historia. Quería haber visto el árbol de Navidad en el Gran Comedor, quería haber visto a su hermano y a su primo James arrebatarle la copa de Quidditch a los Slytherin, quería haber pasado por el sombrero, y sobretodo, quería haber visto al profesor Binns en persona. Nunca ha visto un fantasma y tenía curiosidad de ver cómo era uno dando clases. Roxanne acaba de caer en lo que significaba aquellos murmullos que desde hacía unos años venía soportando y aunque quiere creer que el que su carta no llegue es un error de la lechuza, que ha tenido un accidente o perdido su carta por el camino, el paso de los días le hace ver que no es así. Que el mundo mágico no está hecho para ella y no puede evitar encerrarse en su cuarto. Ni que Fred le cuente las bromas que ha hecho durante todo el curso consigue animarla, por que es consciente de que nunca podrá ser testigo de aquellas famosas bromas.

Finalmente Fred recurre a la frase típica por antonomasia, aunque sea una mentira, no puede evitar soltarla para ver si con ella, su hermanita puede alegrar el rostro aunque sea un poco.

—Hogwarts tampoco es para tanto.

Pero Roxanne también sabe que eso es mentira, y le mira a los ojos con la cara llorosa y expresión de incredulidad. Se sorbe la nariz antes de hablar.

—Claro. Como tú ya has ido—Y Fred siente que el tono de su hermana se clava en su corazón y se acerca aun más para abrazarla.

—Todo se solucionará, Rox…—Murmura, apretándola contra su pecho, por que él también quería haber compartido su estancia con ella.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas, Roxanne las pasó con su madre y su tía Hermione recorriendo el mundo muggle para buscar un colegio a la niña. Aun sigue llorando por las noches por no poder ir a Hogwarts, pero al menos les sonríe a todos sus conocidos para que no se preocupen. La niña sabe a que colegio va a ir. Helena Dursley, la prima de James, Albus y Lily, le ha hablado de él, es el colegio al que va su hermano mayor, Joe. Roxanne no tiene oportunidad de conocer al tal Joe, pero sólo espera que sea tan… Hufflepuff como lo es su hermana. Por que Helena va a Hogwarts, y aunque la morena nunca ha tenido motivos para odiar a la chica, en aquellos momentos Roxanne sólo puede guardarle un poco de rencor, ella que es de una familia de muggles va a Hogwarts, mientras que ella, de larga estirpe de magos, es una squib y debe de ir a un colegio muggle.

Sin darse cuenta, le aprieta un poco más de la cuenta la mano a Angelina, quién le dedica una mirada a su hija de interrogación que ella no ve, por que está más atenta al frente, a la edificación de piedra gris que se presenta frente ella. El colegio le parece una cárcel, con vallas de red en torno al patio y aquel color lúgubre, pero no dice nada, se limita a entrar la última. La tía Hermione las guía por el hall hasta la secretaría. Roxanne se queda fuera, mirando los tablones de anuncio, pese a que todo lo que hay está pasado de fecha, los ojea como si fueran las cosas más novedosas del año. Debe de acostumbrarse a aquello, ella no va a tener que ver el tablón de anuncio de su sala común, o ser avisada por el prefecto de las nuevas. Ella tendrá que sacarse las castañas del fuego sola, por que tampoco va a tener a su hermano, ni a nadie de su familia que le ayude con el colegio. Suspira y observa como su madre y su tía salen de la secretaría con un enorme sobre.

—Tenemos que rellenar esto y volver—Informa su madre abriendo la puerta de entrada del colegio y dejando que su hija salga la primera antes de seguirla.

* * *

El primer día de clase no es el uno de septiembre. Ella no tiene una selección de casa con un Sombrero que lee su pensamiento o una cena multitudinaria. A ella no le advierten de que no se acerque al bosque prohibido, ni los prefectos de su casa le dice que vaya tras ellos para enseñarles la sala común y la contraseña.

Roxanne Weasley empieza a mediado de mes, con su mochila de tela se presenta en el colegio y observa con ojos asustadizos los grupitos de gente que se ha formado en la entrada, esperando a que abran el colegio para entrar. Tiene que buscarse en el tablón que está fuera del colegio, detrás de un cristal, y ver que está en el grupo B. El grupo B no suena tan emocionante como ser de Gryffindor. En aquellos momentos le parece hasta más interesante ser de Slytherin que estar en el grupo B. Es conducida por un profesor hasta algo que tiene el nombre de Salón de Acto, es quizás eso, junto con el discurso del director del centro, lo único que le recuerda a todo lo que le ha contado su hermano de Hogwarts, pero ni siquiera el discurso del profesor se sale de cosas típicas, salvo por que está prohibido fumar en los servicios, así como en cualquier parte de la escuela.

Luego es guiada por una profesora hasta una clase. Roxanne interpreta a esa mujer como la Jefa de su Casa, aunque en aquella escuela no haya casa. La Jefa de su Grupo. Mira a sus compañeros de grupo disimuladamente mientras la llevan al aula, y Rox sólo puede pensar que con gente como esa, el grupo B nunca conseguiría la copa de los Grupos.

Durante la presentación de la profesora, aprende que no hay Copa de los Grupos y piensa que hay poca motivación en aquel colegio. Aunque si hay algo que se llama la Liga de Fútbol y que parece animar a los chicos que van a su clase. Algo es algo, resuena en la mente de la morena.

Media hora después, la Jefa de su Grupo les da permiso para que se vayan a su casa y Roxanne es la primera en salir por que es la que no conoce a nadie y la que no puede quedarse a hablar sobre planes para el fin de semana con otras compañeras de curso. Aunque conforme sale de clase se le acerca un chico. Es demasiado grande y Roxanne por un momento teme que sea uno de esos chicos que Helena le ha denominado como abusones, y retrocede un poco. Ella es minúscula comparada con él, ella es minúscula comparada con cualquier chico de su edad.

—¿Roxanne Weasley?—Habla el chico. A ojo, la chica le echa como dieciséis años. Sólo puede asentir con la cabeza, mientras aprieta su bolsa de tela con una mano—Helena me ha pedido que te eche una mano. Soy Joe—Guarda las manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia otro lado. La mención de Helena hace que se tranquilice y se acerque un poco, pero sigue asustada. No tiene dieciséis años, sino catorce. Pero eso no quita que le asuste menos.

—Gracias—Es capaz de pronunciar—Es muy amable por tu parte.—Le sonríe con sinceridad mientras comienza a caminar para quitarse de en medio del paso de entrada y salida al aula. El chico le sigue.

A parte del tamaño descomunal que tiene, Joe es castaño y tiene los mismos ojos verdes que Helena, los mismos ojos que tiene su primo Albus.

—Todo es muy raro…—Es capaz de pronunciar mirando de reojo al chico que sólo asiente con la cabeza—¿A qué curso vas?—Le pregunta bajando las escaleras, por que si mal no recuerda por allí se va a la salida, o al menos, es el camino que están tomando todos sus compañeros.

—A noveno—Roxanne establece que son dos años por encima de ella—¿Quieres que te enseñe el sitio?—Parece nervioso, y Roxanne piensa con una sonrisa que ella no muerde ni puede hacerle ningún hechizo, por algo está allí.

—Sino es molestia.

* * *

Aquellas navidades todos sus primos están atentos a ella. Es la única que tiene cosas nuevas que contar y a la vez es la única que no repite sus anécdotas. Por que todos ya han dicho que el profesor de Historia de la Magia, Cuthbert Binns, es el más aburrido, pero sin embargo nadie ha contado que el profesor Jasper Williams, de matemáticas, sisea un poco al hablar, o que el profesor de ciencias, Andrew McConnan tiene un tic al hablar.

Responde las preguntas de sus primos con una sonrisa, explicándole que ella ve desde el primer día algo muy parecido a las aritmancia y les explica el teorema de pitágoras o lo básico que ha aprendido de alemán, la segunda lengua que está viendo en clase.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que empezara a dar clases en la escuela muggle, y aunque en un principio tuviera un problema con el centro, por eso de que no había hecho los exámenes correspondientes a los siete y once años que suelen hacerse, ya todo estaba arreglado bajo la idea que tenía el centro de que ella había sido educada en casa por los primeros años y fuera de Gran Bretaña. Solo espera que no le vuelva a ocurrir.

Ha hecho amigas en clase, como puede ser Jane Thomas, la chica que se sienta a su lado y con la que suele estar en los recreos, por que Jane también es nueva en la escuela y no conoce a nadie y ambas se van con Joe Dursley y sus amigos, los cuales siempre intentan asustar a las niñas con los cursos superiores, y a quien más asusta es a Roxanne, y quien se ve yendo algunos fines de semanas a la biblioteca con Joe para que le ponga al día con los deberes, o yendo a casa de la morena. En un principio estaba verdaderamente asustado y cualquier cosa que se salía de lo esperado, Roxanne le veía dando un bote, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado.

Con el tiempo, ella también se ha acostumbrado a aquel nuevo ambiente. Nunca aprenderá a usar la varita, pero en música le están enseñando a tocar la guitarra y eso últimamente le parece mucho más interesante. Puede que no vaya nunca a la sala de los Menesteres, pero es que ahora la única sala en la que quiere entrar y ver lo que hay es esa que hay en la última planta y que no tiene pomo, sólo una cerradura. Y está segura de que nunca será jugadora de Quidditch de su casa, pero su grupo la ha seleccionado para ser delantera en la liga de fútbol que se disputa en los recreos a parte de ser una de las mejores nadadoras de su clase de Educación física. Y eso, por el momento, ya es suficiente.

* * *

Con dieciséis años y siendo la primera de su clase en matemáticas, habiéndole costado lo suyo conseguir aquel puesto, la pequeña Weasley ya sabe lo que quiere estudiar cuando acabe aquel último año en la escuela media y todavía no se lo ha dicho a sus padres. Espera aquel día que hay comida familiar. Es verano y están comiendo todos juntos en casa de la abuela Molly. O casi todos. Victoire y Teddy no han podido acudir, ambos están fuera del país por que Victoire está dando una charla en Francia sobre el último descubrimiento que ha hecho en su campo, la sanación por virus mágicos y Teddy la ha acompañado por que la mujer está embarazada de su primer niño y Teddy teme que le pase cualquier cosa, aunque Victoire ya se lo ha dicho, -"estoy sólo de tres meses, Teddy"-, pero está agradecida de tenerle a su lado.

Tampoco está su hermano mayor. Fred tiene un partido de Quidditch en el este de Europa. Hace dos años que entró en el equipo de Quidditch de las Avispas de Wimbourne y parece que ese es el equipo definitivo en el que se quedará, después de haber estado jugando un año en la liga menor de Quidditch.

Su prima Molly tampoco está a la mesa, aunque ella llegará más tarde. Tiene que terminar un trabajo para el Ministerio. Roxanne no sabe muy bien en qué departamento está su prima, pero siempre está escuchando a su padre decir que está siguiendo las huellas de su padre.

Es durante el segundo plato cuando Roxanne abre la boca en un momento en el que todo el mundo está en silencio. Mira a su padre, que come a su lado, respira hondo y comienza a hablar.

—Papa, ya sé a qué me quiero dedicar.

Su padre la mira tras tragar el trozo de carne que le ha puesto la abuela Molly en el plato, y se limpia la boca con una servilleta antes de hacerle la pregunta que Rox espera. Todos prestan atención a la conversación aunque tengan la mirada en el plato o en otro punto de la casa.

—¿A sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Roxanne vuelve a respirar hondo.

—Voy a estudiar empresariales. Quiero ayudarte con la tienda.—A medida que habla, su sonrisa se va ensanchando, y no es a la única que le pasa eso. George no puede evitar abrazar a su hija más pequeña.

Él ya estaba preparado para escuchar cualquier actividad muggle que hiciera que se alegara un poco más de la familia. De cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir, aquella es la que menos esperaba oír.

—Así que me vas a llevar las cuentas—Deja caer, mientras ve como el resto de la familia felicita a la pequeña Weasley por tal decisión, su prima Lucy le pasa una mano por la espalda, Hugo le dice que van a ser compañeros de trabajo, por que él también quiere trabajar en la tienda…

—Exacto, y no te vas a librar de que vaya detrás tuya para que te pongas al día con la cosas—Le advierte y George tiembla un poco de falso miedo, antes de soltar una risa junto con el resto de los presentes. Y Roxanne piensa que también es el momento para soltar la otra noticia, aunque sabe que no causará tantas risas—Estoy saliendo con Joe

* * *

_Odio cuando tengo pensado escribir una cosa y me sale otra. En mi cabeza esta historia no iba a ser así. En mi cabeza Roxanne nunca iba a ser una squib, iba a acudir a Hufflepuff y este era sólo un retazo de su vida antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero Roxanne ha decidido que ella no es bruja. Me ha susurrado al oído que ella es squib y he tenido que coger y buscar ciento y una página de cómo es la educación británica, y luego adecuarlo a esta muchacha que quería ser especial._

_Por suerte por ahí estaba Joe Dursley que me ha podido echar una mano con ella, por que yo no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo compensar los exámenes esos que te piden para ir a clase. ¿Os habéis pensado lo complicado que es para un niño de once años hijo de magos incorporarse a la escuela británica? ¡Te piden exámenes por todas partes! ¡Seguro que éso no lo piensan los magos! _


End file.
